


Starstruck

by Felinephoenix



Category: Avengers (Comic), Avengers Next (A-Next), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Consensual, F/M, Fade to Black, Mentor/Sidekick, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been stuck in this alternate world for a long time... and, well, Shannon's always had a bit of a crush on her mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Marvel Kink on Livejournal. Prompt: Cap/Dream, Starstruck.

It was so wrong. He was such a gentleman. It was so wrong.

Sure, Shannon had thought about it a few times, when she was younger. That was-- not quite okay. She was certain you shouldn't have those kind of thoughts about your idol, but it was forgivable because she was young. Just entering womanhood. Teaching herself how she liked to be touched, how long she could endure, how much she could take. It was like training. Like the endless hours of physical therapy. And that delicious ache between her legs was just the distraction she needed from the pain in her legs.

Besides, according to Aunt Sharon's diaries, he sounded so handsome. So good and right and... sweet, and funny, and sad.

It was the grief she saw now, in the last place she expected. It made her feel small. Self-conscious in the moonlight in a way she'd never been before. "You look so much like her," he whispered, before silencing himself, lips on her neck.

"How many times do I have to say it, I admired her a lot, but I- oh!" She couldn't hold back her moans. She didn't want to. Who could, when hands that strong were teasing you through such thin fabric? Two fingers running over her lips. A thumb circling and rubbing. Her hips arched back. She always thought it would be good, but she never thought it would be exactly what she'd imagined. "Cap--"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Steve." His voice was shaky, in stark contrast to his hardness. "It's Steve. We've been fighting in this bizarro world for weeks now. I think we're past the codenames."

Shannon smirked, then shoved him down onto the bed, pinning him down before taking off her, yes, very appropriately themed bra (the jokes Thunderstri- Kevin- would make if he was still here, she thought with a sigh). "You're right. We're comrades now. Yeah, that's why we shouldn't stick with the code names, Steve."

"Well," he smiled, with an approving look in his hungry eyes. "If you prefer..."  
"I'd prefer you not-- be able to say anything," she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, fighting back a blush. She was so bad at dirty talk, it was embarrassing. "If you get- uh, get what I mean. As inspiring as you are when you talk. And... other things. You have a very nice voice, has anyone ever told you--"

He leaned up to kiss her. "You're babbling."  
"I really am," she sighed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous, you're my idol! A much younger, more attractive version of my..."

Okay. So she shut herself up that time.

"I'm not him." Steve said, for what to be the millionth time, stroking her arm reassuringly. "I'm just Steve. The guy who can't operate an iPod, or a cellphone, or... much of anything. Remember?" She did. "Not some great hero. And you're not her. That woman has been dead for a long time. At least for me. Besides, she-- never babbled like that."

Shannon shook her head. "And here I thought you were one of those sensitive guys I'd heard so much about."

"I'm just a guy. You're just a woman. For one night, let's just put away the symbols and be people."

Shannon leaned down, lips touching lips, blonde tresses brushing against skin. "Steve? You have a very weird idea of pillow talk."


End file.
